


Mutual

by MagicalQueerFolk



Series: Queen Series [2]
Category: Camila Cabello (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Amnesia, Bisexuality, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Gay, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, M/M, Murder, Spain, Teen Pregnancy, this got real dark but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalQueerFolk/pseuds/MagicalQueerFolk
Summary: Her dad's dead. She's pregnant. Her boyfriend and friends are in Canada while she is in Spain. With her dangerous ex-boyfriend. Felicity thought life couldn't get any worse. She was wrong.





	1. What The Hell, I'm in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go darlings, the second book in the Queen Series! This will be significantly shorter and the last book in the series. (or that is what I have planned at the time of writing this). Make sure you read Queen first. Enjoy!

*Evie's P.O.V.*

"Are fucking kidding me?" I yelled at Shawn, "She's gone!"

"What?" he exclaimed, distraught.

"You heard me! She's gone to Spain and the next plane isn't for another 5 hours!" I turned away from the group and breathed deeply. She should be OK. She has the baby and Cameron is still in Canada. She's safe. I'll just have to get Cameron to think she's gone somewhere else and didn't tell me or something. That might work. I came back to the girls and Shawn, "It's OK, sorry Shawn. I have a plan to get rid of Cameron so she'll be fine."

"Who's Cameron?" Aaliyah asked confused as fuck. Oh yeah. I forgot she hadn't heard my explanation in the car.

"Felicity's ex," Shawn explained. All of a sudden, I heard my ringtone (Camila's song for Sangria Wine. She is so good!) and I got my phone out of my bag. It was Felicity. I quickly answered it.

"Fliss? Are you OK?" I asked hurriedly.

"Evie, I don't have long but Cameron is here. On the plane. He's sitting next to me."

I can't believe this. He's already found her. Oh God, what is he going to do to her? She got him arrested, after all.

"What? Oh my gosh!"

"Evie, I'm scared! I don't know what he's go- Cameron no! Get off! Help, please!"

"FELICITY! FELICITY, ARE YOU THERE?" I yelled into the phone, receiving concerned looks from the others.

"CAMERON STOP! PLEA-" I heard her scream before the phone made weird noises and a thud in the background. I winced for her, my heart racing.

"FELICITY?" I yelled.

There was silence for a moment before I heard Cameron's voice, "Felicity's mine now. Tell Mendes he can fuck off or she gets it. Don't come looking for her." He hung up abruptly. I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"Evie, what happened?" Camila asked, scared.

"Where's Fliss?" Shawn demanded.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I only just managed to say, "Cameron found her. He's on the plane and he told me to tell you to fuck off or she gets it and not to come looking for her." Camila and Aaliyah hugged me tightly. I saw that Shawn was on the verge of tears when I suddenly remembered something, "What about the baby?" I exclaimed.

"Baby?" all three of them asked at the same time.

Oh shit. I forgot it was still a secret.

"Err...well...Felicity is pregnant. With Shawn's baby, that is." I murmured. Fliss is going to kill me now.

"We're going to be parents?" Shawn gasped. I nodded. "Wow."

All of a sudden, Aaliyah slapped him in the face, "You idiot! We have to go and find her first!"

Camila hit him too, "What if we can't find her?"

I smirked and kicked him, well, where the sun doesn't shine if you know what I mean, "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't drive so slowly! My grandma can drive faster than you! And she's dead!" Oh, snap. Aaliyah stifled her laughter amidst the seriousness of the situation.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Camila sighed.

I grinned, "Absolutely not," I paused for a moment, "Well, what are we going to do about Fliss?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? We have to go and find her," Shawn said.

"But what about what Cameron said?" Aaliyah asked, worried.

"I know Cameron. He is aggressive but he is too obsessed with Felicity to really hurt her. We have to go," I said. We're going to have to risk it, I guess.

Camila spoke up, "Everyone pack a suitcase. We'll meet back here in 2 hours." We all nodded and left the airport. 

All danger aside, we're going to Spain! We can just get Felicity, report Cameron and stay in her holiday home for a bit. This might actually turn out to be fun.

*Felicity's P.O.V*

I woke up in an unfamiliar place, in a bed that was not my own. I sat up and looked around, shaking slightly with fear. I didn't know where I was or who had brought me here, I didn't even know if I was in Spain. Judging by my surroundings, I was in a hotel room. I mean, what normal bedroom has a kettle and a microwave? Other than mine, obviously. This definitely was not my room though. It didn't have a mini-fridge. Suddenly, all the memories of what had happened on the plane came flooding back. What if Cameron had brought me here after he knocked me out? What about the baby? And were Evie, Shawn, Camila and Aaliyah coming to find me? I heard the door open and I stared at it, my heart pounding. Cameron came in holding a tray of food.

"Hey, I got you breakfast," he said, smiling. What the fuck? Why is he being nice?

"Cameron, what's going on?"

"I got you food, babe. I thought you might be hungry."

"Babe?" I'm confused now.

"Yeah, we are going out, remember?" he said, putting the tray down on the table.

"No, we're not! We broke up before I left!" I protested.

"We just had a fight!" he shrugged off.

"You killed my dad!"

"He got in the way of our happiness!"

"What happiness? Listen, Cameron, I'm pregnant. With Shawn's baby."

He stared at me for a moment, his temper rising, "What?"

"I don't know what to tell you but we are broken up. I don't want to be with you!" I said, getting out of bed, ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked, bewildered.

"Home. Back to Canada."

"You're not going anywhere," he said blocking the doorway.

"Yes, I am!" I tried to push past him but he was too strong. He grabbed me by my shoulders and pinned me to the bed. I was speechless with fear. What was he going to do?

"I'm sorry, Felicity. But I have to do this. For us."

I opened my mouth to scream but he pulled a cloth out of his pocket and held it over my mouth. It smelled funny. Suddenly, my grasp of reality began to fade and my vision became clouded. Just before I completely blacked out, I saw Cameron stroking my forehead and saying, "Ssh, it's OK. Everything will be fine when you wake up."

And then everything was gone.


	2. In Which Everything Goes Wonderfully Wrong

*9 months later*  
"Oh Cameron, it's beautiful!" I sighed, admiring the engagement ring on my finger.  
He grinned as he parked the car on the bustling street, "You've had it for almost a month now."  
"I know, I know but it still makes me smile when I look at it."  
"You make me smile when I look at you," he smirked, stepping out of the car and opening my door for me. Smooth, Cameron, smooth.  
I giggled as I took his hand and stepped out. I was 9 months pregnant with his baby now so I needed a bit of help.  
"So, where did you want to go to first?" he asked.  
"Can we go to Primark? I saw some cute outfits online I might want to wear at the wedding reception."  
"Anything for you, my darling. Hang on a second, do you have your taser?"  
I showed him the taser that he got me for my birthday. He got it for me in case I got into any trouble. He's such a gentleman. I love him so much, although I can't remember when we first met. I hadn't brought it up in a while and last time, my request wasn't received very well. Hopefully, he had forgotten about that and wouldn't mind if I asked again.  
"Cameron, why don't I remember meeting you? I know you told me everything but it still doesn't make any sense. And why do we keep moving around? I mean, last week we were living in Valencia and now we're in Madrid, I just don't understand."  
He sighed, "Well, you know about my, well, private business?"  
I knew exactly what he was talking about. His gangs and drugs and things like that. But it's OK. He's assured me plenty of times that it was all legal. I nodded, indicating that he should continue.  
"I got into a fight with one of my clients before we got engaged and it was really bad. I lost him as a customer and you got hurt in the process. You hit your head and lost your memory so that's why."  
I took a deep breath. I finally knew and I understood completely. I can trust him and I am so grateful that he didn't leave me when I woke up and didn't remember him.  
"Thank you, Cameron," I whispered as we linked arms and I rested my head on his shoulder. We walked down the road and to Primark.  
We entered the shop and holy shit. It was legit the biggest Primark I have ever seen. Over 5 glorious floors of clothes for me to search through and buy. While we were inside, Cameron went over to the men's clothes and reluctantly let me go to the women's clothes. He kept glancing over my way to make sure I was OK. He's so protective, it's so cute. I pulled out my phone to take a selfie and put it on my Snapchat story. Cameron was a bit strict about me posting in case we got tracked but I would be careful. I posted the picture and carried on shopping. Luckily, he didn't see me.  
*Evie's P.O.V.*  
"Guys, guys, guys! Look at this!" I squealed after looking at my phone. Shawn, Camila and Aaliyah all gathered round, excited. We had been in Spain for 9 months now and we were still no closer to finding Felicity than we were 9 months ago. Until now. For the first time in about half a year, Felicity had posted on her Snapchat story. It was a selfie of her shopping in Primark, with a caption that read 'This is the biggest Primark I've seen in my entire life!'. And it said where she was - Madrid.  
Everyone crowded around my phone with excitement.Camila quickly typed something into her phone, "I just Googled it, the biggest Primark in Madrid is on the Gran Via."  
"That's just round the corner from here!" Aaliyah gasped.  
Shawn smiled, possibly for the first time since Felicity left, "Come on, let's go!"  
We grabbed our bags and left our apartment. It wasn't long before we found the Primark on the Gran Via . Unfortunately, that Primark was fucking huge so it would have taken us hours to find her. Except I saw her on the ground floor straight away browsing through some handbags. And she was still pregnant, which meant the baby was OK. If indeed that was still Shawn's baby.  
"Shawn, look! There she is!" I pointed and his head snapped round like he was a meerkat or something.  
His eyes lit up but quickly turned sad, "Who's that guy standing with her?"  
I looked over to the other end of the shop and saw something that I had been dreading since that phone call at the airport.  
Cameron was with her. And I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad or scared. "Shawn, that's Cameron." His sadness quickly turned to fury and he started to make his way to the pair. I grabbed his arm and he turned around, "Shawn, no! Don't you get it? That's Cameron, he's dangerous!"  
"There's nothing holding me back!" he yelled and strode over to Felicity. Camila, Aaliyah and I shared worried glances and hurried after him. He hugged Fliss from behind like he did over a year ago when they started dating, "Hey Fliss."  
She pulled away and turned around, "Err, excuse me? Do I know you?" What the fuck? How did she not recognise him?  
"Felicity, it's me, Shawn, your boyfriend!" he exclaimed, concerned.  
"I don't even know you! Cameron, help!" she ran to Cameron and he shielded her from Shawn.  
"Mendes, get out of here now!" Cameron warned.  
"What did you do to her?" Shawn asked. While they argued, I went over to Felicity to see if she was OK.  
"Fliss, are you OK?"  
"Who are you? What's happening?" she cried, panicking.  
"It's me, it's Evie!"  
"I don't know you!" I stepped towards her and she pulled a taser out of her bag, "Stay back!" she shouted and she ran out into the street. Cameron noticed and chased after her.  
"You see Shawn! This never would have happened if you didn't drive like my dead grandma getting out of bed!" I yelled, running after Fliss and Cameron.  
"Oh, let it go!" Shawn shouted back, sprinting after me. Camila and Aaliyah followed too.  
I caught sight of them and followed them into a dark alley. Shawn ran up to Cameron and punched him in the face. Felicity looked terrified and backed away, still holding her taser. Cameron kicked Shawn in the stomach, making him fall to the ground. He kept kicking him and you could tell by the look on his face that the pain was too much. Suddenly, Shawn rolled away from Cameron and quickly got up. He punched him in the face again and they continued to hit each other. Felicity tried to break it up but as soon as she stepped forward, Cameron swung his fist at Shawn but hit Fliss instead, knocking her out cold. He backed away and stared at the scene. Shawn caught her quickly but not before she hit her head on the wall of the alley.  
*Felicity's P.O.V.*  
"Shawn, Shawn," I mumbled, slowly waking up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I seemed to be in a hospital bed, I assumed I was still in Spain. Evie and Camila were sitting in chairs on one side of the bed while holding hands. On the other side, Shawn was stroking my hair gently with an absent-minded smile.  
"Hey," he whispered, his smile widened significantly, "You remember?"  
I leaned up to him and kissed him softly. I think that answered his question. All of a sudden, the memories of last night came flooding back to me. Shawn and the girls finding me in Primark, Shawn and Cameron fighting and me getting punched by Cameron and falling as I tried to intervene. Wait, was the baby OK? I knew it was still Shawn's baby but I didn't know if it would be for much longer.  
"Is the baby OK?" I asked. Evie and Camila looked at us, finally realising that I was awake.  
Evie piped up, "Yup, the baby's fine. Apparently, you're due any day now?"  
"Yeah, my due date was a couple of days ago," I remembered, "What about Cameron? Did the police find him? Or did he get away?"  
The three shared nervous glances but stayed silent. They didn't need to say anything. I already knew what had happened. Cameron had accidentally punched me, realised that he had run out of chances to be with me and ran away before we could call the police on him.  
Camila was the one to finally break the silence, "I'm so sorry Fliss. I know he's still out there but we can keep you from him. We can keep you safe." I attempted to smile. Suddenly, Aaliyah came bursting into the hospital room holding a muffin.  
"Oh, yay, you brought me my muffin!" Shawn grinned as she ran up to the bed.  
"What? No, this is for Felicity. You can get your own!" she smirked before handing me the muffin.  
"Thanks," I said, taking a bite, much to Shawn's annoyance. He he he. "Shawn, if you want a muffin so much, why don't you go and get your own?"  
"Let me see if I have any money in my pocket," he said, checking the pocket of his jacket. He emptied out his pocket onto the bed. He had a lot of weird stuff in his pocket. He had his car keys, a lemon, an empty packet of tissues and a small box. He picked up the box and stared at it for a moment.  
"What's in that box?" I asked. He opened it and showed me. Inside, was a ring. It was silver and had a single diamond in the centre and it was beautiful. "What's the occasion?"  
"Today's a special day," he replied simply.  
"How so?" this was getting interesting.  
All of a sudden, he got up from his chair and down on one knee. Oh shit. This is happening. This is actually happening.  
"Felicity, I was going to do this 9 months ago but, well, things got a bit out of hand. Just know that you are the love of my life and you always will be. Fliss, will you marry me?"  
Fuck yes. But something didn't feel right.Oh shit. Not now. Please not now.  
"Shawn, now might not be the best time," I said.  
"What? Why?" he asked, concerned.  
"Shawn, I think my waters broke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a Tumblr which is feministsatanworshipper and a Queen side blog which is queerheartattack if you want to pop in and say hi.  
> Please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe! By the way, if you are reading this, please notify me of your presence! Even if it's just commenting a little 'hello'! I want to know who is actually reading this! Thanks!


	3. Well This Was A Bloody Rollercoaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for threat. Also enjoy the final chapter of Mutual (I'll explain in a minute)

*Felicity's P.O.V.*

Bright sun rays bursting through the curtains woke me up that morning. I groaned as I reluctantly sat up. It was too early for this shit. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Evie seemed to have been the one to open the curtains and disturb my slumber. Unfortunately, I was in bed alone. I wouldn't be able to see Shawn until much later. After all, it was back luck for the groom to see the bride on their wedding day before the actual ceremony.

Oh shit.

I was getting married today.

That had only just sunk in. After only 3 months of planning, it was finally happening. I was marrying the love of my life today and to say I was excited would be an understatement.

Evie interrupted my inner monologue by handing me a cup of tea, "Morning, sunshine! Ready for the big day?" she grinned.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I took a small sip of the tea as it was still quite hot. I looked around the cute hotel room. Everything was ready for today. Hair curlers were plugged into a socket and sitting on a book so as to not burn the table. Possibly all of the makeup that Evie, Camila, Aaliyah and I owned was spread out on the counter and floor. Our dresses were in their bags and hanging in the wardrobe. My phone was fully charged and sitting on the bedside table. Everything was laid out in a perfect mess.

"She's still asleep by the way," Evie said while putting a tray of food for breakfast on my bed. Of course, she was referring to the other love of my life. My 3-month-old daughter, Scarlett. I had a bite of toast before peering into the cot. True to Evie's word, she was sleeping peacefully with her limbs spread out in different directions. I reached in to carefully pick her up and hold her in my arms. She awoke the second I picked her up and reached her tiny hands up to grab my hair.

"Hello, gorgeous," I cooed, which made her giggle. I carried on talking to her, knowing full well that she couldn't understand a word I was saying, "Mummy and Daddy are getting married today! You'll get to wear your pretty dress!" she gurgled at me, her large, dark eyes staring at my hair as she played with it.

"I'm going to get Camila and Aaliyah so we can start getting ready, OK?" Evie said as she grabbed her phone and opened the door.

I returned to the adult world for a second and nodded at her as she left. I fed Scarlett and myself while Evie was gone and I had just finished my breakfast when she returned.

"Here come the bridesmaids!" Camila said in a sing-song voice as she entered with a giggling Aaliyah. Scarlett squealed with delight at their entrance so I passed her to Camila for her to hold.

"How is the groom doing?" I asked.

Aaliyah, being his sister, was the one to answer, "He is stressing out slightly but Nash and Matt are trying to get him to calm down." I smiled at the thought of Shawn panicking in his room about today. About me. He loved me so much. And I loved him too. More than words could say.

"I wish he wouldn't. Everything about today could go wrong and it would still be one of the best days of my life," I sighed.

"That's all well and good but if anything goes wrong today, I will smack somebody," Evie huffed, sitting on a chair to turn on the hair curlers.

"Nothing is going to go wrong today, babe, because we will be here to save the day, OK?" Camila said as she sat on a chair opposite to her girlfriend, bouncing Scarlett up and down on her knee. 

Evie grinned at her and pecked her on the lips before checking the hair curlers again. She started to curl her hair and I grabbed my wedding dress from the wardrobe. I got changed in the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face and all that shit. When I came back to the bedroom, Evie was halfway through curling her hair, Camila had started on her makeup, Aaliyah was sitting on the bed, on her phone and Scarlett was back in her cot, luckily not crying yet. Aaliyah saw me enter and immediately got up to tie up the dress. Once she had finished, I thank her and started on my own hair. 

Around 3 hours of makeup, hair, shoes, excited chatter and checking on Scarlett (who had remarkably not cried once so far) later, we were ready to go. I looked at the girls quickly and they all looked stunning. They were wearing the same pale pink dresses and matching platform heels. The dresses had V-shaped necklines, patterns across the bodice and skirt and light, floaty skirts that reached down to their ankles. They also had their hair in the same way; wavy in a half-up-half-down style. They were also holding small, white bouquets tied with white ribbons. Evie was cradling Scarlett, who was in an adorable pink dress with a puffy skirt and a glittery belt. I took a deep breath as I turned around and looked at myself for the first time today.

I had to say, I looked amazing. My shoes were white versions of the girls' with beads hanging from the strap. My hair was lightly curled and styled in a messy bun that was really pieces of my hair intertwined together. Some of the pieces were dangling from the bottom of the bun but it still looked great. And then my dress. Oh, how I adored my dress. It was a light blush that had a deep sweetheart neckline and a lace bodice. The skirt was light and airy and only just touched the floor, even with my heels on. There was a lovely ribbon around my waist that was tied in a small, neat bow at the front. It was perfect, to say the least. I turned back to the girls and smiled at them.

"You ready to go?" Evie asked, rocking Scarlett gently.

I nodded and we filed out of the hotel room. Aaliyah and Evie lead the way to the church while Camila walked behind me, carrying the train of my dress. It was a short walk to the venue and before we knew it, we were standing outside the doors of the church. 

I could hear the guests mumbling amongst themselves which meant we had a bit of time before we had to go in. My heart rate sped up slightly. This was really happening. I was so nervous! What if I tripped? What if Shawn didn't like what I was wearing? What if Scarlett started crying at some point? Everything single thing that could go wrong was racing through my mind. Evie noticed me panicking, passed the baby to Aaliyah and hugged me tightly.

"It will all go according to plan, OK?" she whispered in my ear. I smiled and she pulled away to look at me, "You're gorgeous, the venue is gorgeous, we're gorgeous and I'm sure Shawn is gorgeous too. Everything will go fine, you guys can get married and then we can get fucking wasted at the reception!"

I giggled at her last comment and she looked triumphant. Then one thought crept into the back of my mind. My dad. My dad wasn't here to see this. That broke my heart that he couldn't walk me down the aisle and watch his own daughter get married. 

Evie obviously saw my smile fade away, "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about my dad," she gave me a sympathetic look but stayed silent, signalling that I should continue, "I miss him, Evie."

"I miss him too. But Fliss, know that he would be so proud of you. Of everything you have done and gone through. He loves you so much and in a way, he is still here with us," she paused for a second, "Take comfort in knowing that, OK? And no tears! You spent too long on your makeup!"

"I'm wearing waterproof makeup don't panic," I giggled slightly and, in the quiet that followed, noticed that the people inside had gone silent. It was time. Camila peeked through the doors to make sure and turned back to us, "Ready?" 

"Ready," I nodded and she opened the doors fully. Everyone in the church stood up to look at us as we entered. Evie went first, then Camila, then Aaliyah holding Scarlett. I inhaled deeply and trailed behind them, clutching my bouquet tightly. We walked at a steady pace, considering the church was rather small. When I got about halfway down the aisle, the girls sped up and took their seats so I could walk alone. Shawn turned around to look at me and I swear I could see tears in his eyes. He looked so in love, more than ever before. I smiled at him, hopefully returning the look. Damn, he looked hot. He was wearing a white shirt with a few buttons left undone. He was wearing a black blazer over the top and black trousers. Eventually, I reached the altar, passed my bouquet to Evie, looked into Shawn's eyes and held onto his hands as if he was an anchor that was keeping me on the ground.

The celebrant began his speech but I didn't really pay attention to most of it. Instead, I busied myself by looking at Shawn and the guests, who were now seated. My mum was in the front row, along with my bridesmaids and Shawn's parents. I saw some familiar faces, such as my old school friends, Barbara Palvin and Dylan Sprouse. I'm so glad they travelled all the way to Canada to see my wedding. 

After a while, I actually started listening to the celebrant as his speech seemed to be coming to an end. He turned to speak to our guests, "Does anyone object to this union of this couple? Speak now or forever hold your peace." I turned to look at the guests to see if anyone said anything. Nobody did. 

Until the doors flew open and a familiar voice cried out, "I object!" The whole church gasped and some even screamed. My eyes filled with fear and dread and Shawn's hands gripped mine tightly with anger.

Standing there, in the doorway of the church, was the last person I wanted to see at my wedding.

Fucking Cameron. 

Fucking Cameron at my fucking wedding.

Fucking Cameron at my fucking wedding holding a fucking gun.

The guests all ducked under their chairs as he aimed the gun at Shawn. I was terrified. I couldn't lose Shawn. Not now, not ever. He wouldn't shoot, would he?

"What the fuck are you doing here Cameron?!" Shawn yelled, clearly not fazed that Cameron could murder him at any given moment. 

"Getting my girl back! Now come on Felicity, let's get out of here!" he screamed back. Evie stood up at this point, furious.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted at him inching forward. Shawn didn't want me to, and I could understand why, but Cameron would never shoot me. There were tears in my eyes but I carried on, "You murdered my dad, knocked me out twice, gave me amnesia and fake memories and stalked me for over a year! What part of the word no don't you understand? I will never want you back, not after everything you have put me through!" I heard Scarlett crying after my outburst and I wasn't even surprised.

"But I love you, Felicity!" he said.

"And I don't love you so fuck off!" My voice broke and I went back to Shawn, much to his relief, and he wrapped his arm around me instinctively.

His face contorted into an expression of anger, hurt and confusion. The hand that was holding the gun trembled slightly, "Come with me. Now. Or I will shoot. You know I will." My heart was pounding. What do I do? I knew now that he would shoot but there was no way I would let Shawn die for me. Should I go with him? To keep everyone safe? I had survived being with him before, I could do it again. A few rogue tears rolled down my cheeks as I stepped forward to go with him but Shawn held me back.

"You'd have to kill me before you took Fliss!" he said. I love him but that's probably not something you should say to someone who is holding a gun.

"No, that would be too easy wouldn't it? Let's make this interesting."

I looked at him incredulously. What the fuck was he talking about? Did he want me or not? To my horror, he turned the gun on Evie. She looked petrified and the gun seemed to make her freeze where she stood.

"Cameron, I'm begging you, stop!" I screamed. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

"Come with me now or I will shoot her!" he clocked the gun. 

Which meant it was loaded. 

Which meant he would shoot. 

Which meant I had no choice.

What happened next was a blur. Police came flooding in with their own guns, all aiming at Cameron. He shot the gun at Evie and by some miracle, Camila managed to pull her down just before the bullet reached her. The police tackled Cameron and put him in handcuffs. He gave one last look of absolute hate and disgust at me before they dragged him away.

I immediately hugged Shawn as tight as I could. He kissed the top of my head as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. He comforted me gently, "It's OK, Fliss, it's OK. It's all over and you're safe."

I looked up at him, "We're safe. I love you so much," I kissed him softly. When I pulled away, I looked around at everyone. They were all calming each other down. Aaliyah was cuddling Scarlett. Evie and Camila were hugging and kissing. A lot. I looked away to give them some privacy but it did make me smile to see that Evie wasn't too shaken after what happened.

"Did you still want to get married? We can leave it for another day if you want," Shawn asked sheepishly.

"Of course! I'm not letting Cameron of all people ruin today!" I grinned. His eyes lit up when I said that. He wanted this so badly and so did I. We announced it to the guests and once everyone had taken their seats again, we resumed the ceremony.

The celebrant, who was still a bit shaken up from the day's events, continued with the ceremony, "Felicity, repeat after me. I, Felicity,"

"I, Felicity," I said, looking deeply into Shawn's eyes.

"Take you, Shawn,"

"Take you, Shawn,"

"To be my husband,"

"To be my husband,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"For better or for worse," 

"For better or for worse," 

"For richer, for poorer,"

"For richer, for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"To love and to cherish;"

"To love and to cherish;"

"From this day forward,"

"From this day forward,"

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part." I beamed at Shawn while he said his version of the same vows.

"Do you have the rings?" the celebrant asked. Evie and Matt got up to pass us our respective rings and sat back down.

After the celebrant told me what to say, I placed the ring on Shawn's finger, "I Felicity, give you Shawn, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

He said the same speech and put his ring on my finger. It was gorgeous, I have to say. 

The celebrant carried on, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." We wasted no time in following that instruction. Shawn ended up dipping me as we kissed. We did it! We were actually married! Holy shit, we were actually married! Everyone applauded and cheered us but we eventually had to break apart so we could breathe. The celebrant dude said one last thing before going away and having a break from all the bullshit that happened today, "I present to you, Mr and Mrs Mendes!"

Felicity Mendes.

I could get used to this.

The reception was amazing, as you can imagine. Our first dance was nothing short of romantic and, as Evie had promised earlier, we got fucking wasted after. I had no regrets. Until the morning after when I had a killer hangover.

Oh well. Marriage is starting off great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the story line! There is one more chapter to go but it's going to be a little different and you'll understand when you see it.  
> Please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe! Hasta la vista.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe!


End file.
